Familiar of Zero's Son
by Superbluestar428
Summary: I am Ansel Francis la Valliere de Hiraga,the son of Louise and Saito Hiraga,now the Academy's new 'Zero'. My powers have yet to be awaken, making every attempt in magic blow up in my face. During Familiar Summoning,I was prepared to summon a powerful and all mighty beast. But I never imagined to receive a human girl from my father's world! Oh, Founder, why me?
1. Prologue

**Familiar of Zero's Son: Prologue  
**

**To those who are reading this and know my story "The Return", yes, I know I should update it. But I just couldn't get this out of my head. I just needed to have this uploaded. This is going to be successful as well as _The Return_.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA!**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

My name is Ansel Francis le Valliere de Hiraga, son of Louise and Saito Hiraga. My parents are the most famous duo in history.

My mother, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere, was known for wielding the legendary Void magic, there were only three in the whole world (that we know of anyways). During her second year in Tristain Academy of Magic, she summoned a human boy from a place called "Japan".

That human boy became her familiar. And not to mention, my father. My father, Saito Chevalier de Hiraga des Ornieres, became the legendary Gandalfr, or the Left Hand of God. He and my mother went to different adventures and not to mention stopped the war. He was also know for stopping an army of 70,000 men AND not to mention being brought back to life after dying. From then, he became a knight.

My mother and father also destroyed the Ancient Dragon, who had awaken a year before I was born. Amazing, right? Just after destroying the dragon, my father had proposed to my mother, and they got married a few months after that. They even spent a day in Japan before having to immediately come back here after seeing my father on the news, apparently on Japan's most wanted for stealing a military plane. (Nice one, dad.)

That was 17 years ago. Now, I am following in my mother and father's footsteps. Here at the Tristain Academy of Magic, where it all began.

My ability in magic has been... Unsuccessful. My mother told me that I was just a late bloomer, just like she was in the beginning. She told me it would come when it was needed in a dire situation. I just couldn't wait, so I tried my hardest in school. However, my attempts seem to always blow up in my face (literally).

Zero in magic, zero in boyish looks. Okay, I do admit, that I may not be all that muscular. I am also shorter than all the other guys in school. And my voice is a bit squeaker than the rest. But it's more about the personality, right? Don't blame me just cause I'm a late bloomer.

I'm now the laughing stock of the school. I've also been given my mother's old nickname: Zero. Of course, my mother had told me to never listen to those who taunt me. Saying that '_they would respect you when your powers kick in_'. I love my mother, and she's usually right. Never underestimate mother, she may seem kind and innocent, but dad has shown me the scars. And let me tell you, they were certainly NOT scars from battle. Mom definitely knows how to use a horse whip...

To think that they are my parents. It's hard to believe that they are Halkeginia's heroes. Every time people start talking highly of them, I start feeling proud about it. They are awesome parents. Mom's kind and caring, though has an evil side. Dad's fun and not to mention hilarious. He also has many stories of his world and technologies. I always wanted to see Dad's world, but Mom always told me we would go when I was older. I'm probably older now, right? I'll ask about it later...

By the way, I also wonder what my powers are. Maybe its fire. Or probably water. Wind? Earth? It can't be Void because there are already four Void users... Who knows. Late bloomer, remember? It's really complicated... When my powers come, I hope that people would actually respect me. Not look down on me like they do now. I would actually be able to show the world that I'm not some big screw up. I won't be called a failure and disappoint my parents. I WILL prove to the world that I AM their son.

Ahem, going off topic there. Anyways, it seems that I'm very successful in copying my mother's footsteps. Especially, after the Familiar Summoning. Sometimes, I wonder if the Founder Brimir is punishing me. For what? Who knows. I just know that I've been curse with bad luck. Was this really how mother felt when she was my age. Somehow, it feels as though the weight of the world is on my shoulders (in some cases, it actually is). So my peaceful days are over, and now its time for a new adventure to start.

And it all started the day of the Familiar Summoning.

* * *

**So that was the Prologue! I'm still sort of thinking if I should make it be in Ansel's point of view. Yeah, it's kind of hard doing all the names. The characters in the anime have REALLY long names. I don't even know if I'm doing it correctly. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. And R&R!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	2. New Zero

**Chapter 1: New Zero  
**

**Hey guys! I got TWO reviews! Which is okay since this is just the beginning. I did however get a lot of story alerts and favorites. I love you guys! Anyways, I would like to tell you that, yes, the prologue was mostly a recap of the whole series. I just needed something to start us all up. Hopefully, this chapter will get more reviews.  
**

******ralf07**- You know, this review gave me the most awesomest idea! I now understand that a void user must die in order for the powers to go to another host. Then an idea hit me and I got to work.  


**AnimeRat- Don't worry. I have my own twists I would like to put for this story. And for Ansel's powers, like the answer to the reviewer above, I have an awesome idea for him. You'll just have to wait. It'll be explained in a future chapter. I don't want to overload everything all at once.**

**DISCLAIMER: Remember Everyone! This is a FANfic. So, of course, I do not own this anime. Except my OCs, which are most of the characters for this story.  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**_Ansel_**

* * *

_The Founder, Brimir, was the owner of the most powerful magic in the whole universe: Void. With the Shield of God, he created four familiars. **Myozthirirn**, the Mind of God. **Gandalfr, **the Left Hand of God. **Windalfr**, the Right Hand of God. And lastly, **Lifdrasir**, the Heart of God. _**  
**

_After the death of Brimir, his powers were distributed to four of his successors, as well as each familiar's power. The power of the Void, however, has not been seen for more than 6000 years.  
_

_About 20 years ago, the power of the Void has been revealed in four new successors. Three who used their powers for good, while one used it for evil. After King Joseph de Gallia, former king of Gallia, had died, his Void powers had been passed down to his niece, the twin sister of the new queen, Charlotte, who was supposed to be dead due to Gallia's tradition of killing one twin when twins are born. That tradition has been revoked by Queen Charlotte herself.  
_

_Brimir's life and powers, however, are still a mystery. We have hints and clues as to what may have happened back in his time.  
_

_We can only conclude that there is most likely more to the story-  
_

"-anyone? Ah, how about you in the back?" I looked up from my textbook that I had been recently reading to look at the fire mage professor, Professor Periwinkle, a short, plump lady with dark red hair and maroon colored eyes. She was staring at me. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ansel Francis le Valli-"

"Matte, Professor Periwinkle. I don't think its... _Safe_ to let Ansel show an example." said a boy in the back. I forgot his name, but I immediately knew that he knows mine (well, duh, he said it in his sentence). A vein popped in my head as Brandon cut in as well.

"Yes, Professor Periwinkle! It is surely too dangerous for him to do this experiment!"

"Nonsense. Now, show me an example of this spell." I nodded, got up and walked to the front of the room. I can see my classmates taking cover under their desks, while Terry, his nose still stuck in a book, exited the room calmly.

Once I was in the front of the class, I lifted my wand and repeated the spell that was on the page. Let's just say that it did _not_ end well.

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

Principal Richard Osmond, nephew of the previous principal, Old Osmond, looked up from his desk as the explosion shook the Academy. The twenty-seven year old man with snow white hair and cerulean blue eyes shook his head and turned to his secretary, Melanie Rose, who sat with her leg crossed over the other writing paperwork. Just when the explosion occurred, she also turned to the principal.

"It's _him_ again, isn't it?" Principal Osmond asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I believe so, sir. This is probably his _tenth_ time this week." Melanie replied as she shook her head.

"I don't get it. How can he, the son of the most famous Mage and Knight in history, keep doing this?" said Principal Osmond with a frustrated sigh.

"Miss Hiraga said to give him some time. His true power will come eventually." Melanie reassured.

"Hopefully, he'll be able to get a good enough familiar that can keep up with his magic." he added before turning to look out the window to see the smoke of the explosion from its source.

* * *

The classroom was a mess. Smoke and ash covered most of the room and its occupants. Luckily, the students were smart enough to hide behind their desks, knowing the result.

In the front of the class was where I was standing. My uniform was tattered and covered in soot. Though, my face held a blank expression as the students of the class glared at me.

"Idiot! One of these days you are going to _kill_us all!" said a boy who stood from behind the desk. He's my arch-nemesis, Brandon August von Zerbst de Roux. Sure, my parents and his mother were good friends, but that doesn't mean I like him for that. He's so cocky and irritating. He was like an exact replica of his mother. His short red hair and reddish-orange colored eyes. He was tall, tan, and muscular, and A LOT bigger than me. He was the heartthrob of the whole Academy, and everything a girl could want.

"I just made a mistake that's all." I replied calmly as I wiped the soot off my face.

"How is this counted as a mistake? My mother must have been stupid to talk highly of you-"

"Now Mr. Roux, there's no need to say such words." Professor Periwinkle said as she got up from behind her desk. Brandon just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. He's just a big Zero! Zero for his magic _and _his boyish stature!" the boy proclaimed.

A vein popped on my head, but I calmed myself down, deciding not to sink low to the _his_ level. Yes, that's me, Ansel Francis le Valliere de Hiraga (you know, the boy from the beginning), also known as _Zero _here in the Academy for my zero percent achievement in magic and not to mention zero percent in my looks. It's not that I'm not handsome, I'm more cute and adorable. I was always small for my age and often mistaken as a girl. With my lanky body and girlish face, it was hard not to. I had my father's charcoal-colored hair, but my mother's reddish-pink eyes. I was 16, turning 17 in a few months.

In order for there not to be a fight in her classroom, Professor Periwinkle decided to dismiss the class. Like every explosion I created, I headed to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Did Principal Osmond give you detention? Or did he finally expel you?" said Brandon on my way to my room from the Headmaster's office. He stood in the middle between Terry and Michael. Terrance (Terry for short) Orléans de Gallia , is Queen Charlotte's (I call her Aunt Tabitha) son. My dad tells me that he is exactly like his mother when she was his age. Terry had short light blue hair and light green eyes, his glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose. He was absorbed in a book like usual. Michael la Montmorency de Gramont, the son of Uncle Guiche and Aunt Montmorency, also friends with my parents. He had blond hair and gray eyes. Let's not forget, he seems to have gotten his father's narcissistic personality. For some unknown reason, most of my parents' friends' children don't like me very much...

"Neither. He just sent me back to my room to rest." I simply told him as his eyes widened.

"Wha- Why would he do that?" Brandon said as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"I don't know, but I'm following his orders." I said as I tried to go past them, but they stayed where they were as if glued to the spot.

"So, Ansel, are you planning to summon a lame familiar tomorrow?" Michael asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm planning on summoning an amazing familiar." I said full of confidence, ignoring the doubt in my mind.

Brandon laughed out loud, which by far was the most annoying thing I've ever heard. "Just keep on dreaming, _zero_. Hopefully, you can get something like a toad or maybe even a water flee!" with that they moved right past me, bumping me to the floor in the process. A vein popped on my head as I gripped my cape. My lips twitched as I stood up from the floor. I turned around to face Brandon's back.

_Just watch, Brandon. I'll summon the most powerful familiar ever! You'll see! _with those thoughts in my head, I turned back around and descended down the stairs.

* * *

After waking up and getting dressed, I headed outside for the Familiar Summoning. Our teacher, Mr. Colbert, stood waiting for the students to gather. Mr. Colbert had promised my parents that he would take care of me and try to help awaken my powers. At 50 years old now, he could pass as still 45 at least... Not helping, I think I just called him old... Though, he could be like my grandfather. My dad did tell me, Mr. Colbert was like his father in this world. He still had some hair, but a bald head. He wore his glasses on the bridge on his nose and held he staff firmly (it was like his cane if he had a hard trouble walking).

"Everyone! Gather around! It's time to start the Familiar Summoning!" the class followed the teacher's instructions. He then started saying the basic speech of the Familiar Summoning, "Now, any volunteers to go first?"

Student after student began summoning their familiars, from summoning a salamander to summoning a wind dragon (which, by the way, is the most awesome thing I've ever seen).

"Did everyone get a chance to summon?" asked Mr. Colbert. Brandon, with his huge fire salamander, snickered and turned to me.

"Ansel didn't get to." Darn it. I was planning on hiding in the back. I got nervous each time someone summoned a familiar. Even Michael, received a a huge water newt, the size of a dog, and his sister, Maria got some sort of groundhog. Maria had light blue eyes and blond hair put up into two pigtails, tied together in red bows.

Noticing me hiding in the back, Mr. Colbert gave me a reassuring smile. I gulped and I took a deep breath. I walked to the middle of the crowd. _I can do this. I can do this._ I could probably summon a dragon or maybe even a frog! Anything would do.

I could hear Brandon snickering as he told Terry about how I would make a big screw up and summon something lame. Like usual, he was reading a book, unfazed by his surroundings, and he was emotionless as ever (and he even got a wind dragon! He could at least show a small smile!)

It seems pride and anger got the best of me. I gripped my wand and closed my eyes. I'll show you who's a _zero_ after I summon a powerful familiar! I started chanting my summoning spell.

"_I beg you. Oh, powerful, beautiful, and mighty. My servant who exists somewhere in a different universe, come forth to me! I desire and plead you from my heart. Answer my call and bring me guidance!_" I shouted as I pointed at an empty space, only for another explosion to occur.

I coughed the smoke away and looked around. I waited for the smoke to clear away, so I could my '_powerful, beautiful, and mighty_' creature.

When the smoke finally cleared, there, lying on the grass, was a girl. A _human_ girl.

* * *

**Yes, it's exactly like Louise's Familiar Summoning. But that was the point. If you guys didn't get the point, then it was that it seems as though history has repeated itself, just with different characters. By the way, I found what I wanted to do for this story's point of view. In sometimes, it would be in Ansel's point of view then sometimes it would be in Mizuki's point of view. You'll learn who Mizuki is in the next chapter. The chapter title will tell you who's POV it is, so you won't get mixed up.  
**

**I hoped you like this chapter! Don't worry, the adventure won't be the adventures Saito and Louise were in like the series. I'm going to make new and different adventures, though there might be one with a similarity, but that's for later. So, R&R!  
**

**~Superbluestar428  
**


	3. The Girl from a Different World

**Chapter 2: The Girl from a Different World  
**

**So, this is my new chapter! I'm still thinking up stuff as we go, so far I've only got some romance scenes. I need to make some action scenes. Also, I only got ONE review! A lot of you had put this story on your alerts and favorites. Well, I like reviews just as much as I like those, so please REVIEW!  
**

**ralf07- Yea, the chapter before was SUPPOSED to be like Saito and Louise's encounter. But I promise that the beginning will only seem like the series, but the rest will be different. So just stay tuned~! (Wow, I just sounded like a tv commercial for a new tv movie).  
**

**By the way, the name before the story begins tells you what POV the chapter is in. Also, for previews of the next chapter, you can just go to my profile, and it'll be on there.  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA! Just the OCs, but there's a lot to list them all, so yeah.  
**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Mizuki**

* * *

_Where am I? I looked around. Everything was black and white, like I was watching an old movie. The buildings looked fancy as if made for the rich. Nothing like the buildings of Tokyo that I was so used to. The streets were deserted, but for some reason, I assumed that there once was a war there. A huge building stood out, it looked almost like a castle. _

_For some unknown reason, I was drawn to it. Without realizing it, I had walked to the castle-like building. In front of the building was a man and a boy. The boy seemed to be holding some sort of animal that I guessed was a black rabbit. _

_The man wore a black jacket that went up to his ankles, a black (which I assumed since everything is in black & white) polo, white pants, and black boots and gloves. The boy, who looked to be about 11-12 years old, was crying. The man smiled a sad smile as he bent down to look at the boy eye to eye. _

_I could not hear anything. It was as if everything was muted. I just watched and tried to understand what was happening. _

_The man laid his palm flat as a electric blue ball of light appeared from it, which was the only color I had seen so far that wasn't black or white. He handed the boy the ball of light. The boy, who had eventually stopped crying, looked at the ball curiously. _

_The man said something, though all I could see was his lips moving. The boy nodded his head and close his eyes. Soon, the ball of light floated to the boy's chest and seemed to be absorbed into it. The boy finally opened his eyes and smiled at the man, who patted him on the head. _

_The man then took the black bunny from the boy's hands and the bunny transformed into a girl, who looked the same age as the boy. She had long black hair that were half up half down, in two pigtails. She wore a black skirt and a black sweater. She wore black boots and long black socks that went to her thighs. _

_The man smiled at the girl, who opened her eyes for what felt like the first time. The little girl looked up at the man curious, almost examining the man. The man said a few more word (that were deaf to my ears) before touching the girl's forehead, chest, palms and back of the hands. The places he had touched began to glow, and weird shapes began to place themselves on each touched body part._

_After the glowing had stopped, the man reached into his pocket. He took out a chain with a floral shaped pendant dangling from it. It also looked to have some sort of gem, but its hard to tell what kind since everything is black and white. The man put it around the girl's neck, while saying a few more words I would never get to hear._

_The man smiled again and turned back to the boy. The man ruffled the boy's hair before kissing his forehead. The boy, though with tears in his eyes, smiled back at the man. The boy then took the girl's hand and guided her away from the man and towards me. _

_The two kids seemed oblivious to my presence. Just as the girl walked right through me, a feeling of warmth spread throughout my whole entire body. My eyes seemed to widened, and I suddenly felt a warm feeling in my hand. Like someone was holding my hand. I turned to see who it was. It was the boy, who turned into a whole different person right before me. The boy looked older, around my age probably. The face, however, was unclear._

_And for some reason, I didn't want to let go of his hand._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was staring at the ceiling. Not only that, I was on the floor too. I must have fallen off the bed. I stared at the ceiling with a dazed look. I guess that was a dream. It felt so real. If I didn't know any better, I would've believe that it _actually_ happened.

I groaned as I sat up. There's no use of just lying on the floor. I'm too awake to go back to sleep.

Lazily, I started dressing up, still in a daze. My dream wouldn't leave my mind. Just who exactly _were_ they? And why a black rabbit? That's like my main symbol. I don't know why, but I've always been drawn to the black rabbit. It's my nickname in school. Maybe that's why I was dreaming of a black rabbit. How bizarre. But for some reason, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something _bad_is going to happen today...

I was still in a daze as I was putting my black shorts on. It wasn't too short, just stopping in mid-thigh. I put my black and white striped socks on that went a little above my knees. After putting on black tank top with a silver lining on the sleeves and neckline over my violet t-shirt, I slipped on my black zip up coat that, like my tank top, also had silver lining on the collar part and on the cuffs. My zip up coat nearly covered my whole body, but stopped at my thighs, my shorts sticking out just a bit. I put on my black fingerless gloves on and tied my long, chestnut brown hair in a bun.

I always wanted to cut it short, but my mom _loves _my long hair. She only cuts it once a year, and she always cuts when it's just above my behind. Right now, it's only halfway down my back. After putting it in a bun, I tucked the bun in my black and white cap (the back and lid was black and the front part was white) with a crossbones design only that it was a black rabbit instead on skulls. Only a few strands of hair and my bangs were the only hair that stayed out of the hat.

I picked up my black messenger bag and my usual black combat boots as I headed downstairs.

Once I was downstairs, I saw Mom cooking breakfast, while Dad sat on the table reading the newspaper. On the front page, it seems that they are still looking for that guy who stole a military plane. You'd think after 17 years they would have found him already or even given up. What was his name? Hino? _No._ Hikagi? _No, that's not it_... Oh well, it'll come to me eventually. To think that he's been missing for _3 years_ only to return, steal a military plane, then disappear again. I swear, it's like he disappeared _off the face of the planet._

"Morning, mom, dad." I said as I sat next to Dad. He put down the paper to take a sip of his coffee.

"Morning, Mizu. What are you planning to do today, since it is your birthday." _Hmm._Good question. I'm 16 now. I could probably hang out with Arisa or fix my cellphone or get my skateboard some new wheels. Maybe even all of the above...

"Probably get my phone fixed first." I decided as my dad nodded. My mom turned around and scowled at me.

"Hats off when sitting at the table, Mizuki." I pouted but followed her orders nonetheless. Putting my hat on the table, I started adding some mini-omelets in my bowl of rice. I also added a slice of the grilled fish.

"_Itadakimasu_!" I said as I began to eat.

After finishing breakfast, I put my bowl in the sink and headed toward the door.

"Mizuki, wait." I turned around to see Mom holding a bag. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

I took the bag and opened it. Inside was a brown leather-bound book that had some gold ancient writing style on the cover, though, the letters were a bit faded which made it hard to read. All I could make out was '_Secret_' and the letter '_F_'. Hmm, interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"I know how you love old books, so we came across that at an antique book shop and decided to buy it for you." Mom explained with a smile. "The shopkeeper said no one could read it, so no one would buy it. I was sure that you could figure it out with all the books you have read." I smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I replied as I pulled away from the hug.

"That's not all. Look again inside." Dad added as I took another look inside the bag. I took out what looked like a small, wide, rectangular box. I opened the box and the thing inside made me gasp. _A_ _floral shaped pendant with a black onyx gem hanging on a silver chain_. "The man at the shop says it came with the book." Dad added. I was stuck in a trance as I stared at the pendant.

'_After the glowing had stopped, the man reached into his pocket. He took out a chain with a floral shaped pendant dangling from it..._' This was the same necklace as my dream! But, how could I have dreamt it if this is my first time seeing it?

"You okay, Mizuki?" Mom asked, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head. Probably just a coincidence. I smiled and gave them a group hug.

"You guys are the best!" I said. I let go of them and they gave me a smile. I put the necklace around my neck and put the book in my messenger bag.

I put on my combat boots and gave them a kiss on the cheek. I made my way out the door. "I'll be home by 5! Love you!"

* * *

After getting my phone fixed, I started thinking about my life. To tell you the truth, it was boring. All I really do is eat, sleep, go to school, use the bathroom, read, etc. like any normal person would do in their daily routine.

Now I'm realizing why I like the black rabbit so much. It's different from all the other rabbits. Unique in its own way. Something I always wanted to be. To feel special and be different.

I rode my skateboard around town, looking for something to interest me.

"_I beg you..._"

I stopped my skateboard in the middle of a busy sidewalk.

"_Oh, powerful, beautiful, and mighty..._"

Who's voice is that? Am I just imagining things? No, I'm definitely hearing it...

"_My servant who exists somewhere in a different universe, come forth to me!_"

Suddenly, a large, green oval appeared in front of me. The people around me just walk right past it as if it's not even there. No one is even stopping to look at it. What is it?

"_I desire and plead you from my heart..._"

I grabbed my skateboard and walked to it. I poked my finger through it and it made ripples like water. It felt like gelatin. I raised an eyebrow. Is this some sort of portal or something? I've only seen these things in anime or mangas. I noticed the people around me paid no mind to it. Can't they see it?

"_Answer my call and bring me guidance!_"

As I looked around, I didn't noticed that a hole formed where I had touched. It was until something on my hand that I noticed I was being absorbed into the portal.

"_Wha_- What's happening? Help! _HELP_!" I yelled, but for some reason no one looked my way. No one was even panicking. Doesn't anyone see the helpless teenage girl being sucked inside some large floating oval?

Next thing I know, I'm pulled inside, dropping my skateboard on the ground in the process. Then there's bright blue light that engulfs me as I fall through the portal.

* * *

Now, I'm falling. The blue light disappears and was replaced by sky and clouds. I did what any normal human would do.

I screamed like there was no tomorrow.

I was nearing toward the ground, and I close my eyes shut. I hit the ground hard, and I should have at least broken a bone or something. Wait, no. _Forget_ broken bones. I should have _died_! But all my body feels is sore. Nothing broken. Just _sore_.

"_Itai..._" I muttered as I sat up, rubbing my head. I opened my eyes to see a boy, who looked about 14 (or maybe my age, I shouldn't be quick to judge), staring at me. He had charcoal-black hair and reddish-pink eyes. He wore a black cape, a white polo, black pants, and black dress shoes. He looked to be a few inches shorter than me and is a bit lanky. He actually sort of looks like a girl, but I know he's a guy. I don't know _how_, I just _do_. His lips twitched as he gave me a look of... _Disgust_?

The smoke cleared, and I was in the middle of the crowd of people. What were they _wearing_? Was this some kind of _Harry Potter convention_ or something? I looked up at the sky and immediately noticed the two moons. One red, one blue. My eyes widened and I had to stop myself from fainting.

One thing's for sure, I'm _definitely_ not in Japan anymore.

* * *

**So, yeah. Here's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! REMEMBER, NO HATING! This is a FANfic, so it's the author's decision on how she or he wants the story to play out. Flames would just put me down and I would end up deleting the story. But I haven't received any yet, so I'm good! But, if you don't like my story and write in your review that it needs some work, I'll understand. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. But if you be downright rude and start saying how BAD it is and that its sucks, then you, sir or ma'am, have no life and are just hurting others for your own enjoyment. **

**Sorry, I seem to have gone off topic. I do that at times when something like that happens. It's like saying the author him/herself stinks at writing, basically crushing their dreams. Why would people do that?  
**

**Okay, WAAAAYYY off topic. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! (MOSTLY REVIEW!) I won't update this until I get at least 5 or more.  
**

**~Superbluestar428  
**


	4. My New Idiotic Familiar

**Chapter 3: My New (Idiotic) Familiar  
**

**Hey guys. Sorry, I didn't update as fast as usual. My babysitting job is killing me! Then I went to camp. Then my phone broke and my mom got mad at me... *****By the way, I'm changing Mizuki's skirt into black shorts because I thought it would be better for her character. I also changed her hair color, which is now brown. I don't think I mentioned what color her eyes were, but you'll see. Also, you remember Michael and Maria. Supposedly, Michael was supposed to have earth element, but I thought that Maria should have it. So I switched their elements.  
**

**Anyways, I would also just like to point out something. The reviews I've been getting... It's not that I don't like them, your opinions are awesome, it's just... They are SO SERIOUS! Not that I mind, but yeah, so serious reviews... Just keep in mind that this is a fanfic okay guys? Don't be too hard on it, it's only for entertainment. Of course, I don't expect to be an award-winning novelist, but you get the idea. But you know, your opinions interest me nonetheless, so I don't really mind them. Just wanted to point that out... Sorry if you feel a bit offended...  
**

**Sieben Nightwing: Thank you! I try hard to capture my reader's attention! I also hope to see more reviews for the upcoming chapters I have planned for this story!  
**

**ralf07: Ah, so we meet again. The reviewer who has reviewed for all three chapters so far (and I'm really grateful for that!). I look forward for what you are going to review for this and the other upcoming chapters. And for Ansel's powers... You just have to wait and see.  
**

**cargas: Yeah I was going for that 'gender-switch' kind of thing. But the events will be different than the anime itself. And you'll see why Ansel had a look of 'disgust'. As I said before, I'm not really aiming to be really professional (well sort of but not really). This story is meant for the entertainment of those whole read this and as long as I'm doing what I love, then I'm totally cool with not being a professional. Oops, that sounded like I was telling you off. Just know that I was explaining, not correcting you angrily. Sorry about that...  
**

**Jertude1981: As I said before, I meant for the beginning to be the same, but the rest of the story will be different.  
**

**Guest: I am so glad that you want to read more :) Thank you!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA! I JUST OWN THE OC CHARACTERS!  
**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Ansel**

* * *

I could feel my lip twitching, something I had acquired from my mother, as I stared at the girl in front of me. This_ girl_ was _powerful, beautiful, and mighty? Beautiful_ I'll give you that, but _not_ what I had in mind.

"It's a human!"

"Zero summoned a human familiar!"

"Look at her clothes!"

"He's just like his mother!"

"That's not possible! He's just Zero!"

"_Ēto, watashi wa doko ni iru no? (Um, where am I?)_" the girl said in some type of language I could not understand. She also wore peculiar clothing. The girl seemed to like black a lot, since that's mostly all she wore. The girl wore some kind of hat, a black jacket of some kind, a black shorts, black and white striped long socks, and black boots. Very weird. Under the hat, I could see that she had dark brown hair. Her eyes, however, seemed to be covered by her unusual hat.

I don't know why, but I tried to cover my surprise and embarrassment under a look of disgust.

"Mr. Colbert, did I make a mistake?" I asked the man, turning away from the girl in front of me. Mr. Colbert's eyes seemed to be glued to the girl.

"That's impossible. Only Void users get human familiars." Mr. Colbert said with an astonished look on his face. "And there are already four users with four familiars already..."

"_Deshou ka? Anata wa watashi o kiku koto wa dekimasen? Harō! (What? Can't you hear me? HELLO!)_" the girl seemed to be saying something, but I still did not understand. I could hear everyone murmuring about my summon. As I look at my fellow classmates, they all seem to look at the girl curiously, while some with a bit of... _Envy_? Well, human familiars are rare and special, nonetheless.

"I need to speak with Louise and Saito about this." I heard Mr. Colbert mutter before turning back to me. "Continue with the ritual, Ansel." My eyes widened. If I continue, I would have to... T-to...!

"Maybe, I should try again. This is probably some mistake! I couldn't have summoned a human! I mean, only void users-"

"I also do not know how you could have summoned a human, but you summoned her. You must continue on with the ritual or else you will be expelled." I gulped and turned back to the girl. She seemed to be trying to crawl away. I grabbed the collar of her jacket, pulling her back to my side. The entire class whistled and some even yelled, '_Go for it, Zero_!'.

"You better be grateful. Normally, you wouldn't get this from the son of the two greatest heroes in the world." I muttered.

I took a deep breath and pointed my wand at her forehead.

"My name is Ansel Francis la Valliere de Hiraga." I put my wand away. The girl turns around and starts backing away. She looked scared. As she backs away, her hats comes off, and I finally see her eyes. They were a unique shade of violet. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this individual and make her my familiar." As I'm saying this, I kneel down to my knees and move my face closer to hers.

"_Nē, nandesuka anata-? M-matte, naze anata wa-? A-anata wa, pāsonarusupēsu ni tsuite nani mo shiranai nodesu ka?_ _(__Hey, what are you-? W-wait, why are you-? D-don't you know anything about personal__ space?)_" the girl seems to be stuttering. About what? I could only guess that it's about how close I was to her face.

"Be quiet, idiot, and let me finish this quickly." I muttered to her, feeling a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"_N-n__ani o,desu- (W-what are_ you-)" At that, I decided to cut her off and cover her lips with mine. It was brief, chaste kiss. I pulled away immediately and saw that the girl's face was as red as a tomato. "_Watashi no saisho no kisu! Anata wa yatta riyū-(My first kiss! W-why did you do-)_" Suddenly, she stopped talking and started yelling in pain. Her forehead, hands (both front and back), and the top part of her chest (by her collar bone) started to glow as the familiar runes were being inscribed onto her.

"M-Mr. Colbert! There are six different runes being inscribed on her! Is that possible?" I asked noticing that. If I'm correct, only one rune can be inscribed to a familiar. The girl's left hand caught my eye. "And those look like my father's runes, except a tad... Different." In fact, all her runes look almost exactly like the Void familiar runes, but somehow, it's still different. I don't know how, they're just... _Different_.

Mr. Colbert watched in shock. I'm guessing he noticed as well. "Interesting. I must research this at once." he muttered. Mr. Colbert looked around at his students. "Class dismissed." Everyone seemed to disperse and go their own way. I could see Brandon glaring at me as he walked away with Terry and Michael at his side.

I looked at the girl again who seemed to be rubbing her head, tears pouring down her face. The girl was biting her lip as if to stop from sobbing out loud. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. Of course, having six runes inscibed onto you all at once, it should have been painful. "_Itai, soreha moeru! Nani? Korehanani? (Ouch, it burns! What? What are these?) _" She looked at each rune. She even pulled down her shirt a bit to see the rune inscribed above her chest. "_Jigoku wa nani ga okite iru nodesu ka? (W__hat the hell is happening?)_"

I let out a frustrated sigh. This familiar maybe rare and probably special, but she's hopeless. "Come on, familiar. Follow me." I knew she could not understand what I had said, but she probably decided to follow me anyways.

She stood up, and I could feel my eye twitch. She's... Taller than me? No fair! Sure, she's just probably a few inches taller, but still taller.

With a glare and a frustrated sigh, I turned on my heel and headed toward my room, the girl following behind.

* * *

Once we got to my room, I took off my cape. I abruptly turned to the girl. I put both hands on my hips and puffed out my chest confidently.

"Now, familiar, what is your name?" I asked, a scowl on my face as she furrowed her eyebrows. Her hat was lifted a bit, so now I could see her whole face, which by the way, is a bit cute. No, shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. She's my familiar. Then again, mom and dad were like that and now they're married with a son!

"_Watashi wa anata ga nani o itte iru ka o rikai shite imasen. (I don't understand what you're saying.)_" the girl replied, tilting her head a bit. I have no idea what she said, but it was probably a question. I gave another frustrated sigh, I've been doing that a lot recently. This whole '_pressures of being the son of Tristain's heroes_' and now with the human familiar, I'm becoming really stressed.

I pointed a finger at her, then replied, pronouncing each syllable, "Your name. N-A-M-E!" The girl seemed to also get frustrated as she sighed.

"_Kore wa muimidesu! Koko de, watashi wa chōdo watashi ni oshietekudasai? (This is pointless! Just tell me where am I?)_" the girl shouted, which pretty much annoyed the hell out of me. She obviously didn't get what I was trying to imply.

"Ugh, why couldn't I get a familiar that understands its master no matter what language?" I said, throwing my arms up in the air and looking up at the ceiling. The girl, however, paid no mind to me, and just continued to rant on and on about _something_.

"_Dono yō ni watashi wa ie ni kaeru tsumoridesu! Watashi no ryōshin wa, osoraku byōki no shinpai shite imasu! Kono tanjōbi wa chōdo yoku nari tsudzukete iru! (How am I going to get home! My parents are probably worried sick! This birthday just keeps getting better and better!__)_" She ranted on and on. She even started to pace back and forth across the room. "_Watashi wa sukētobōdo ni notta yō ni tabun watashi wa pōru o hitto! Sorekara watashi wa byōin ni hakoba reta to nemutte, osorakudesu! E e, sore wa soredearu yō ni natta_ _yo! (Maybe I hit a pole as I was riding my skateboard! Then I was brought to the hospital and am probably asleep! Yeah, that's got to be it!)_" The girl put her fist in her palm and nodded her head. I'm guessing she figured something out. I was already too annoyed to even pay attention to her rant.

Suddenly, I remembered one of my father's story about mother and him when they first met. Mom tried to use a Silence Spell on him, and he just magically started speaking our language. Okay, I'll try that. I stood up straight and cleared my throat.

Now what was the spell? I remember they taught us it last year. Hm... Oh! I began chanting the spell as I pointed my wand in the air. Like always, there was a small explosion and smoke covered the room. The girl was on the floor, and it her eyes swirled around. Her hat was blown off and her hair was a mess, singed and puffy. The girl sat abruptly and glared at me.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" she yelled as I blinked. It _worked_. It _actually worked_!

"I understand you now." I replied calmly, a small smile on my lips. This is the first time I did a spell (technically) right. So this is how it feels to do something right for once. The girl's eyes widened.

"I know what you said!" I rolled my eyes. Gee, obvious much? Did she not hear what I just said.

"Yes, stupid. I just said I understand you." I replied back. She glared at me.

"Who are you calling stupid, shorty?" she retorted as a vein popped into my head. What can I say, if you knew my mom, you would have known her for my temper.

"Shut up! Don't mock your master, familiar!" I yelled as I pulled on both her cheeks.

"Itai! Sorry!" she said as I let go of her cheeks. The girl rubbed them, her cheeks were red and stray tears were in her eyes. "For such a tiny body, you have a strong grip." With that statement, I kicked her in the shin. "Itai!"

"Serves you right! Disrespectful familiars get punished." I explained as I watched her rub her shin.

"Okay, will you just tell me where I am?" I sighed (again with the sighing, hopefully that doesn't become a habit), and began explaining everything. After I finished, she just looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're telling me, I was sent to this country, _Trash Stain_, from Japan. And not only that, I'm also in a whole different world just because I was summoned as your familiar?"

"Tristain." I corrected as I sat in my chair and she sat on the floor. "And it most definitely is not trash." I glared at the girl. "And what you just said basically summed up what I explained." The girl blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Then suddenly started laughing.

"Oh, I get it. I'm being punk'd." she said getting up and looking around. "Where are the cameras? I know your hiding them." _Kami-ra_? _Punked_? What is she talking about?

"_Punked_? What's that?" I asked as I tilted my head a bit. "And what's a _kami-ra_?"

"Camera." she corrected this time. "And it's a device you use to take pictures with."

"Anyways, you are not being '_punked_'." I used air quotes around the word 'punked'. Whatever the hell that means is beyond me. "You really were summoned here to be my familiar." I explained.

"This can't be happening! This _cannot_ be happening!" The girl laid on her back on the floor, her hands covering her eyes. She groaned. "Worst birthday _ever_."

"Today is your birthday?" I felt a pang of guilt flood through me. I summoned her away from her friends and family all on her birthday. They would never get to see her again. Sucks.

"Yeah, I turned 16 today." she said, not getting up from the floor. I scowled at her.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't entered the Summoning Gate." I explained, hiding my guilt under my pride.

"Don't blame my curiosity, _kid._ I'm sure that you would have done the same if you didn't know what _it_ was!" The girl exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at me. A vein popped from my forehead when she called me _kid_. My anger got the best of me.

"You don't call your _master_ a _kid_! I'm not a kid! Besides, I'm like a year older than you, you stupid familiar!" the girl blinked.

"You are? You look like a 13 or 14 year old to me!" Another vein popped. "And this familiar has a name you know! It's Mizuki Kuronuma." *_Kuronuma Mizuki_? Strange name. Then again, my dad also has a strange name, so it really shouldn't come as a surprise. The girl seemed to be waiting as she leaned on the wall, arms crossed. I'm guessing she's waiting for my introduction.

"I'm Ansel Francis la Valliere de Hiraga." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"_Hiraga_ is a Japanese surname." I nodded.

"Yeah, my father is from your world. Have you heard of him? His name is Saito Hiraga." I explained as her eyes widened. It seems the gears in her brain began turning.

"_Saito_... _Hiraga_?" I'm pretty sure I can see the light bulb turning on above her head. "You mean, _THE_ Saito Hiraga? The one who stole the military jet? The one who's been missing for _20 _years now, _that_ Saito Hiraga? He's a wanted criminal!" Mizuki exclaimed as I got angry. I kicked her in the shin yet again.

"My father is not a criminal! He used that 'jet' to come back here to save this world!" I explained, showing my pride. I am VERY proud of my father. "Never disrespect your master's father. My father would have sacrificed anything to come back here to my mother." I'm really glad he did find a way to come back here. If he hadn't, my mother wouldn't have defeated the Ancient Dragon. Halkenginia would be a pile of ash and ruins. My parents wouldn't have gotten married. _**AND**_, let's not forget to mention, I wouldn't have even been born! My father made the right decision to come back.

Noticing my anger while rubbing her shin yet again, Mizuki calmed down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect your father like that. It's just that in my world, people thought he was some kind of terrorist." she explained. I lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Terror-ist?"

"Ah, it's a person who threatens people in order to compromise." I nodded my head in understanding. Looking outside, I noticed that it was getting late.

"Hmph. Well, I'll tell you this. My father is no 'terrorist'. He is a great hero." I explained. I stood up and took out my pajamas from my closet. It was just a plain blue silk pajamas.

I put it on my bed and untied the string of my cape. I threw that at her then unbuttoned my polo and take off my pants.

"Wha- Wait a sec! What are you doing? Undressing in front of girl..." Mizuki said with a slight blush as she covered her eyes with my clothes.

"A girl? Where?" She points to herself and I scoff. "You're just a familiar. It's like changing in front of a dog or a tree!" I explained as I threw my polo and pants at her as well. I glanced at her and she seemed to be flustered. "Well?"

"W-well what?"

"Dress me, stupid." I commanded as I pointed at my pajamas. She blushed an even darker shade of red.

"N-nani? Why can't you dress yourself?" Mizuki yelled as she tried to cover her blush under my clothes. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Was my father like this? So stupid." I muttered to myself, shaking my head. "I can't dress myself when I have a servant in the room. Now dress me!" I commanded.

Mizuki sighed then stood up, her face still as red as a tomato. She picked up my pajamas and started to dress me. As she started buttoning up my shirt, I couldn't help but notice that she was _really_ pretty. You know, once you get past the hat and boyish get-up, she's actually really pretty.

Did I just call my familiar pretty? Wait, that's expected. I'm conditioned to love my familiar, so it's only natural for me to feel this way. Yeah, that's it. I don't actually _like_ nonetheless _love_ her.

My thoughts then shifted to her height. She's like a foot or two taller! I'm basically looking up at her and she's looking down at me. This is just plain embarrassing! This just proves how much of a zero I am! Brandon will make fun of me even more.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Mizuki asked with an innocent look, which scared the wits out of me. I jumped back in surprise. I was in a weird stance: one arm above my head, the other in front of my face, while one leg was up. I quickly composed myself and cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment. Why was I embarrassed? This was only my familiar!

"Don't ever do that when your master is deep in thought!" I said after a moment of silence. I looked down and saw that she has finished dressing me, so I head over to my bed and crouched down.

Under my bed was an old mattress. I got it for my familiar. Though, I was expecting my familiar to be an animal, but, oh well. You get what you get.

"Here's your bed and blanket. I expect these my uniform to be washed by tomorrow morning." Mizuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"But this mattress is old and looks broken." I scowled at her.

"Be grateful! My mother let my father sleep on a pile of straw on the floor." I said as I got into my bed and turned my back on her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely _grateful_." I heard her mutter sarcastically. I heard the creaking of the old springs of the mattress and her sighing. Soon enough, I could hear her breathing calming down. My eyes were drooping. Wow, I never realized I was this tired. I guess I should go to sleep.

Hopefully, tomorrow won't be as stressful. And I _pray_ to Founder Brimir that I did _not_ just jinx myself.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 3! Sorry that I updated very late. As I said before, a lot of things happened. Also, I hope you liked this chapter! I hope that you will enjoy this story as well. I have big things planned for it. See you next time! Also, R&R! **

**~Superbluestar428  
**


	5. Picking a Fight with a Noble

**Chapter 4: Picking a Fight with a Noble  
**

**Hey guys~! Sorry this is pretty late. Mega busy. I had eye surgery, so couldn't use the computer for two weeks. Then, my cousins from California came over. Anyways, this is a short Author's note so enjoy :) Thanks to all who reviewed, by the way!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZERO NO TSUKAIMA!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Mizuki**_

* * *

"_Wake up..._" I heard a soft and gentle voice say to me. I refused to listen to the voice's wishes and continued to sleep. "_Wake up..._" the voice continued a little more louder. The owner of the voice, I'm guessing, shook my shoulder but I refused to wake up.

"No! Let me sleep in!" I turned my back on the person. Wrong choice, I guess. Because the next thing I knew, I found myself falling face-first on the floor.

"Baka familiar, I said _**WAKE UP**_!"

Rubbing my head, I turned around to see a boy by the bed I was just sleeping on. He looked very pissed. If looks could kill, I would've dropped dead the second I turned around.

Still half asleep, I rubbed my eyes and asked, "Wha- Who are you?" Suddenly, the events of yesterday came rushing to my mind.

That's right. This annoying, tiny boy, Ansel, is apparently my 'master'. He summoned me from my home world to here in a place call Halkeginia. All on my birthday. My parents are probably worried like crazy, they probably notified Ryuu-nii and Seiji-nii in college as well. Arisa is probably standing all alone at the bus stop, that is if she's deciding to go to school. My picture is probably going to end up on a milk carton or on fliers around town. Unconsciously, I began to grip the necklace my parents had given me the day before.

But that's besides the point. The point is this little demon just kicked me out of bed!

"Oh, that's right..." I muttered unenthusiastically. Ansel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since you are new to this and apparently an _idiot_," Insert a vein popping from my head here. "then I'm not punishing you as badly. Now, change me!" Not with this again. "Clothes are in the closet and fresh underwear is in the bottom drawer." I stood up, dusting my clothes off, not really processing what he just said.

"Hai, hai-wait, _what_? You want me to change your underwear as well?" I almost fell from how ridiculous that sounded.

"That's right." He does know I'm a girl right? RIGHT? No, wait. He compared me to a dog and a tree, of course he doesn't think I'm a girl! "Hurry up! We are going to be late for breakfast!" I gulped, deciding I should tell him. Hopefully, I'll get out of this with minor injuries.

"Look, " I was getting angry. And boy, I _know_ this will not end well. "I'm sick of tired of you treating me as some slave! Sure, I may not have been the familiar you have wanted, but that doesn't mean you have to treat me like this. I'm a _GIRL_! Change your own clothes! Your arms and legs don't seem broken! Have some damn decency!" I threw his clothes at him. Calm down. You know better than to be angry. Even if he's attitude is annoying as hell, being angry will not help.

It was silent, Ansel had a shocked expression as he looked at me. His eyes were wide a bit, his mouth slightly agape. I guess, he was astonished with my courage.

His lip twitched. Oh, I was in for it now...

"Such a disrespectful tone to use in front of your master!" Ansel said with a menacing glare. "As punishment, you get no breakfast!"

Oh, that's it-! "You know what? I don't care! I bet you weren't even planning on giving me any anyways!" The anger was still boiling inside me. "People are never going to like you if you treat them like this!"

He was angry, definitely. From the way his lip twitched along with his right eye, I knew he wanted to strangle me right there on the spot. But I didn't care. Instead, I turned grabbed my bag and hat and headed toward the door. Slamming the door behind me, I began to walk the halls, searching for a way out.

* * *

Back inside the room, Ansel stared at the door. He was angry- no, he was above angry. He was furious. Ansel clenched his fists so tight that his knuckles turned white. He was glaring at the door as if wanting it to melt to the ground.

Ansel calmed himself down, but suddenly felt himself feeling guilty. I mean, it was his fault, wasn't it? He shouldn't have treated me that way. He knew that I was right; I may be his familiar, but I was still a girl. It's just... He couldn't help it. Ansel was always shy around girls, and girls usually didn't talk to him unless they were insulting him. He's grown used to insults that kindness from others got him embarrassed. So to hide the embarrassment, he uses a harsh and cruel persona.

"B-baka, understand my feelings as well..."

Ansel sighed again and started to get dressed. He was going to be late; he'll have a chance to apologize after classes were done.

* * *

As I walked the halls, the students were staring and whispering. They were all staring at me. It was very uncomfortable. Every student we passed just started whispering, while giving me stares. It was a cross between a stare of respect and a stare of astonishment. To try not to stare back, I looked around the hall.

I couldn't help but think that I was in Hogwarts. I mean, its like they filmed the Harry Potter movies here! Even the students look like they could have been in the movie itself. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them really did have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

And their hair and eyes! It's like they had white hair when they were born then suddenly a rainbow threw up on them. Even Ansel hasp that pink strip on his bangs! I don't know whether or not if that's natural or he just dyed it that way! And don't get me started about his eyes. A reddish-brown with a slight tint of pink. Weird...

My thoughts trailed to my '_master_'. Maybe I was a little too harsh. When I get mad, I can't control my mouth. It just happens. Even back in Japan. The girls in school didn't like that I told them off. I'm just too honest. Maybe I should apologize to him. But he's probably at breakfast or in class. Can't bother him now. Might as well wait for him in the room. Wait, do I even know the way back to the room? Oh crud.

I was too lost in thought that I didn't notice someone in front of me. Next thing I knew, I was falling on my behind from impact.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" said a panicked voice. I looked up to see a boy with midnight blue hair and hazel brown eyes. He had a panicked look He was tall, wearing some kind of butler outfit. Let's not forget to mention cute. Very cute. Wait, bad thoughts, go away. Curse my girl mind.

I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. "No, I wasn't looking where I was going." I said looking down at the ground. I looked and saw that the guy had also dropped the basket filled with clothing, only most of the clothes were on the floor. He was on his knees picking them up. "Oh, let me help you."

The guy looked up at me, surprised at my offer. "No, it's fine. This is my job." I shook my head and began picking up the clothes anyways.

"No worries. It's the least I could do since I bumped into you." I replied as I helped him put the clothes in the basket.

Once all the clothes were picked up, the guy picked up the basket. "Thank you."

"No problem." I said with a smile. I got up and dusted myself off. I extended a hand to him. "I'm Kuronuma Mizuki." Why the need for my whole name? No idea.

He looked at my hand nervously. Noticing that he won't take my hand any time soon, I pull it back to my side. "That's such a... _Unique_ name." I could tell he was just trying to be polite.

"It's fine. I'm guessing my name is weird in this world." he nodded before adjusting the basket in his hands.

"My name is Benjamin. Ben, if you want." the guy, Ben, said with a gentle smile. I blushed a bit, not knowing why. Why am I blushing? He's just smiling! It's normal for people to smile. "So, Miss Kuronuma-"

"You can just call me Mizuki." I saw him blush a bit too.

"F-forgive me. I am not used to calling nobles by their first name." he replied as I laughed.

"I'm not a noble." I told him. In Japan, we don't have social status. We are all equal. I'm not sure what I really am, being a familiar of a noble and all. "What is it with the 'noble' and 'commoner' thing anyways?"

"Nobles are those who can use magic." Oh, well that makes sense. "Sorry for misunderstanding. I just assumed since I had not been informed of a new maid joining the staff..."

"I'm a noble's familiar." I corrected with a wince. It's like saying I'm a noble's pet dog.

Ben's eyes widened as he gasped, almost dropping the basket in the process. "Y-you're the human familiar. Mister Hiraga's familiar! I-it is an honor to meet you!" Ben exclaimed bowing slightly. I was confused. What's so great about being a human familiar anyways? I heard they were rare, but what's so special about it? And this treatment he's giving me is making me uncomfortable.

"Why are you bowing?" I asked.

"Because you are the familiar of _**THE**_ legendary heroes' son!" Ah, that's why... "You should be respected as a noble. Basically, you are of high honor." Ben explained still slightly bowing. Well, that would explain the staring and whispering. My cheeks flush from embarrassment.

"I-it's fine. You don't have to bow for me. Even though I have an honorable position, I am still like you." I explained, waving my hands in front of me.

Ben stopped bowing, but gave me a confused expression. "But I'm a commoner..."

"Yeah, but we are still both human. Doesn't that mean we are equal?" I tilted my head to the the side. "If I were to cut you, you would bleed red blood, right? And if I were to do the same to myself, we would both bleed red. No matter what status we are, we are still humans." I explained. I'm really starting to hate the social status. Ben's panicked voice in the beginning makes sense now. Thinking I was a noble, he thought I would have scolded him.

That's just plain wrong. Commoners shouldn't live in fear of the nobles. Just because they can do magic doesn't give them power... Wait, that doesn't make sense. Of course they have power because of magic, but that still doesn't mean they should abuse that ability!

Ben stared at me, dumbfounded. "You are planning to cut me?" My eyes widened as I vigorously shook my head while waving my hands. I just noticed how threatening that might have sounded. Ben then chuckled. He must have just been joking. "You are a very brave person, Mizuki-san."

I smiled at Ben. "Nah, just someone who believes in equality."

After that amazing speech I just made, my stomach just had to make itself known. Really, stomach? You just had to ruin my moment.

I blush in embarrassment as I stared at my stomach.

"Did you not have breakfast, Mizuki-san?" Ben asked as he tilted his head.

"No. Ansel took away my breakfast for talking back to him." I explained, still a bit embarrassed. "Man, I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday."

"That won't do. A lady like yourself shouldn't be left to starve." Ben smiled kindly at me. "Then before we do the laundry, how about we go to the kitchen? There are probably leftovers from the nobles." Ben explained as we turned the corner.

* * *

I stared at the high class food in front of me, practically drooling. Sure, it was only leftovers, but they were high class nonetheless. I didn't even know people eat like this for breakfast!

"I'm guessing you don't have food like this from where you come from." Ben said, noticing my dream-like expression.

"We do, I just can't afford it." I took a seat at the table, my eye glittering with happiness. "Itadakimasu!" I exclaimed out of instinct to myself as I dug into my meal. I felt slightly weird using a fork, seeing as I usually use chopsticks, but I'm not so foreign to it.

"What does that mean?" Ben asked as he took a seat in front of me. I look up from my food, swallowing the pieces of meat in my mouth.

"Where I come from, it means 'Let's eat!'" I explained before going back to my food. Seriously, the food is fit for a queen! And oh my god, is this lobster?

"Where exactly do you come from?" Ben asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Well, what I'm guessing, I'm from a different universe. I come from a country called Japan." I explained, taking a sip of my water. I wonder what's going on in Japan. My parents must be worried sick and my brothers too.

I took a bite of the still-warm bread, catching the stare of Ben- wait, stare? Why is he staring at me? Is there something on my face?

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, feeling a blush coming on. Man, I hate that I get embarrassed easily.

Ben blushed a bit as well. "Ah, gomen. It's just that your clothing is quite... _Peculiar_." he explained as he inspected my clothing. So, they don't have clothing like this? Then again, I bet they don't even know what Kohl's are either.

"Well these clothes are pretty normal where I come from." I explained. And the conversation went on from there. We talked about multiple things like where I come from, the different technologies of my world, and other random things that popped into mind. We were still talking when Ben and I went to do the laundry (well, Ben did the laundry, while I just watched). I offered to help, but he said that it was his _job_. I did, however, get him to agree to me folding them.

As we were folding in the laundry room (which only has this huge basin in the middle of the room with a washboard and a clothes line), I felt the ground rumble and heard some sort of explosion. The tremor made me fall out of my seat. I rubbed my side. "Itai... What was that?"

Ben, who looked unaffected, just chuckled at my reaction. "It is quite normal here, so I am used to it. But that was one of Mister Hiraga's failed attempts at magic." Ansel? Was he really that bad? I don't know whether or not I should tease him about it or comfort him. I mean, he has such a big title around here yet he fails to excell in magic. Now I understand why he was called Zero yesterday. It makes sense. I'll talk with him later.

* * *

"Woah, you did _this_?!" was my reaction when I entered the ruins of the classroom. I excused myself from Ben and asked for the directions of the classroom. I found Ansel in there sweeping in the middle of the room. Everything was either singed or turned to ashes.

"Shut' up." was all Ansel said as he continued to sweep the ash. I sighed and looked around the room. I took one of the extra brooms by the door, sweeping the ash to the rest of the pile. "What are you doing?"

"What I'm doing is helping you out." I replied nonchalantly. "I mean, I thought that was obvious when I picked up the broom and started sweeping."

"Such a sarcastic familiar..." Ansel muttered as he pouted a bit, making him look _very_ adorable. If he heard me say that, I would definitely be in pain for the rest of the day.

It was silent between us, and let me tell you, it wasn't a comfortable one. No one spoke- no, it was more of no one knew what to say. Sure, I love silence, but it gets boring every now and then. Maybe I should apologize now. Yes, that's what I'll do.

It seems that Ansel also decided that it was the right moment to apologize because we spoke at the same time.

"Hey-"

"You know-"

We both stare at each other. I let out a nervous chuckle. "Go ahead."

"No, say what you want to say." Ansel insisted, obviously a bit embarrassed. There was a tint of blush on his cheeks as he stared at me. He looks like a kid who did something bad, but won't tell his parents. Innocent and nervous.

"No, no. It would be _rude_ of me to intervene on what my master was going to say, now wouldn't it?" I stated with a smirk. I know, I know, I'm making it worse. It's just that teasing him feels a bit fun. I would have laughed in his face if I didn't know his anger problem. I'll just snicker in my mind.

"Fine. I was just g-going t-to..." Ansel trailed away, mumbling the last part. His face was turning red, and he was avoiding to make contact with my eyes. He fiddled with the handle of the broom and stared at the floor. He looks absolutely adorable! I have the sudden urge to hug him now.

"To?" I pushed, a small smile forming on my lips. He's embarrassed; it's so obvious. I've narrowed down the top three choices of Ansel's reaction. Ansel is either A) very prideful, B) not used to apologizing, or C) not good at talking to girls. Something tells me it's all of the above.

"T-to..." he became flustered, and I knew he wanted to hit me. The way he was now gripping the broom handle gave it away. Taking a deep breath, Ansel composed himself. It surprises me how fast he can gain some confidence and compose himself. "I'm sorry, okay?" he finished, gently.

Okay, that surprised me even more. I thought he was just going to yell: 'I'M SORRY, YOU STUPID FAMILIAR!' or something like that. I never expected him to actually calmly apologize. I was actually expecting him to apologize then keep hitting me until I even forgot the apology.

Shaking away my surprise, I smiled. I was going to reply with '_See? Was that so hard?_', but I decided against it. Now was not the time to get cocky. "I'm sorry too for saying such mean things."

"Why?" Ansel mumbled. I raised an eyebrow as I tilted my head a bit.

"Why what?" I asked, completely oblivious to his embarrassment.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ansel was getting irritated I knew that. Was he not used to people being kind to him? Boy, I knew that feeling very well. But that's not the point. "I was always hitting you and calling you an idiot familiar! You have no right to treat me so kindly!"

"So, you want me to treat you badly?" I laughed a bit. This guy... It's not my fault. I'm always been a kind and forgiving person. I don't dwell on the past so much. "It's just how I am. People have a reason as to why they treat certain people. You were obviously not used to kindness."

It was kind of funny to see Ansel's face flush a bit, but I kept myself from laughing. He would think that I was insulting him or something. "H-how-?"

"It was pretty obvious since the students call you Zero." I explained. I remembered passing the halls, people muttering, '_Zero's familiar_'. The explosion definitely answered my suspicions. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots. Speaking of explosions... "By the way, how did you create such an explosion?"

"It always happens when I try to use magic." His face suddenly had a dejected look on his face. He looked like a kicked puppy. He laughed bitterly. "Who would have thought that the son of the _two legendary heroes_ would be such a _failure, _right?"

I was flooded with sympathy for Ansel. Not because I pity him, but because I know how it feels like to not be able to reach high expectations. I would tell you, but that's a story for another time. Right now, I should say something to cheer him up.

"But if you think about it, this was a huge explosion. It could cause a lot of damage if used for combat." It was true. The explosion basically destroyed the room. I'm surprised that the ceiling and floor was still intact. "Sure, you might not be able to do the spells you are being taught right, but, with some practice, you could show those people that you're not a failure. Before you know it, you'll have all those people who mocked you practically _kissing_ the ground you walk on!" I joked. It seemed that the joke worked because he laughed, a genuine laugh. I smiled, laughing along with him, at least that worked. I noticed that he never really smiles or laughs. He usually is smirking or frowning. This was a genuine laugh, and it was adorable.

"I haven't laughed since childhood." Ansel said, still slightly smiling. "Thanks."

"You look better when you smile, you know that?" I stated, oblivious to the fact that I made him blush a bit. God, I'm so dense.

"W-well, I never really had a reason to smile much..." Ansel began to fidget. "As you can see, people don't treat me so kindly here, and I don't do the same either."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Ah, yes. Your temper problem."

I think that struck a chord. "I do not have a temper problem!" His voice slightly raised. Realizing his mistake, he tried to cover it up with a cough. "I do not have a temper problem..." Ansel just basically proved my point.

Smirking, I cross my arms over my chest. "You do realize that you just proved my point." Ansel frowned at me- no, he pouted at me. I must have said this a couple of times now, but he is just so adorable! The urge to hug him is still there, but I had to resist. It would be plain awkward if I just hugged him for no reason.

"Shut up." He looked away, the blush still there. Seriously. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was a little kid. He sure is as short as one, I'll tell you that.

Ansel is like 4 ft. 10 in., while I'm like 5 ft. 4 in. That means I'm 6 inches taller than him, which is pretty embarrassing since he's a guy, _**AND**_ he's a year older than me. He's probably irritated because of this.

Why do I keep getting off topic? Sorry, this is not the point...

"See? This is why you have no friends. You refuse to admit your problem." Wow, since when did I become a therapist? No, real question is, why do I sound like one? This is comfort not counseling!

"I have friends!" It was my turn to be confused. I haven't seen him talking to anyone or being friendly.

"Really?" I asked, showing my disbelief. Ansel puffed his cheeks like a little kid being blamed for something he did not do.

"Yes! They are just away for awhile." Right... I'll asked about that later...

Shaking my head, I stated, "But besides that, just know that you're not alone any more."

Ansel looked confused. "Why is that?" What a naive guy, doesn't realize what he has in front of him. I almost laughed at his clueless face. Ansel should know this better than I should: a familiar is supposed to protect its master no matter what. They are bound together with an unbreakable bond. That's why I shouldn't make enemies with him. I'm bound to him with an invisible chain. Might as well accept my fate as a familiar.

"Because you have me. Your familiar and friend." I replied, confidently, giving him a reassuring smile. He looked shocked and confused.

"Friend...?" He said it as if it were foreign to his tongue. The corners of his lips tilted upward to a small smile as he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

How did I end up in a situation like this?

I dodged the sword that was plummeting towards me. It made a small crater in the ground. This isn't supposed to be happening. The students here are supposed to respect me not fight me.

It all started after Ansel and I finished cleaning the classroom...

_I was walking the halls once again. A teacher had wanted to speak to Ansel. I remember seeing him from the summoning. What was his name again? Cobalt? No... Collin? No, that's not right... Colbert! That's it! Colbert-sensei. _

_Anyways, I was out in the courtyard. It seems that some of the second-year students are here with their familiars. Though, their familiars are very strange. I mean, I swear that guy has a floating eyeball as a familiar. And a dragon! There are dragons here too! Somehow, the possibility of me being in a coma at the hospital and this being all a dream is still believable. _

_As I walked around, I noticed Ben serving the the students. I waved at him, while he did the same. Must have been the wrong move at the time because someone bumped into him, making the cake he was holding on a platter fell on a girl. The girl had her blond hair in two pigtails, tied together with red bows and light green eyes. She wore a white button up blouse, a black cape, a black skirt (a skirt that was too short for normal), black knee-high socks, and black Mary-Janes.  
_

_The cakes fell on her head and on her clothes. The girl screeched, and Ben immediately panicked and began to apologize.  
_

_"So sorry! Please forgive me, Miss Gramont!" It looked as if Ben shrunk away as the girl stood up, her face red from anger.  
_

_"Sorry? There's icing in my hair! And my clothes! This is a new blouse!" the girl yelled, reaching for her wand.  
_

_"Forgive me. I was pushed and- and-"  
_

_"You clumsy commoner! You shall get what you deserve!" Lifting her wand, she was clearly about to use her magic on Ben. Not if I could stop it.  
_

_I dashed towards them and got in between them. I grabbed her wrist, which held the wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stated calmly.  
_

_The girl narrowed her eyes at me. "Let go of me! You may be a human familiar, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to a noble that way." Noble? Who gives a crap! Nobles can go eat my shorts!  
_

_"So what? I could talk to you however I want to talk to you!" This girl is pissing me off. So conceited, I want to rip her face to shreds. Wait, no. Calm down. You gave up violence a long time ago. Calm down.  
_

_"Do you know who I am?" the girl yelled angrily. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
_

_"Am I supposed to?"  
_

_"Of course! I am Maria Margot la Montmorency de Gramont!" So, her name was Maria. Okay, I still don't get why her name was so important.  
_

_"Whatever." I replied, looking bored. I had already let go of her wrist and was just staring at my runes as if it were the most important thing in the world (which was, but I didn't know it at the time).  
_

_"Such disrespect!" She then gave me a 'hmph'. "Well, that's to be expected of Zero's familiar. Ansel the Zero, who can't even do a simple spell without it blowing up in his face." she mocked, giving a cocky smirk. I grit my teeth.  
_

_Calm down. You don't need to stoop to her level. Calm down. Cal-  
_

_"Ansel is just a failure. Very pathetic." Oh, that's the last straw.  
_

_Raising my hand, I struck her right in the face. You could almost see my hand print on her face, red and almost bruised. I must be losing my touch; I was going for a punch, but a slap works too. My face was cold and stoic, but you could see the anger in my eyes. "**Never** talk about Ansel that way."  
_

_Caressing her now-red cheek, Maria was displeased with my attitude toward her. "Why, you little-! You'll pay for what you did!"  
_

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?!" I taunted, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at her. She reminds me of those stuck-up, snobby girls from my world that I hate so much._

_Maria was so angry at my arrogant personality that it looked as if steam were coming out of her ears. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUAL!"  
_

_I took a step back, obviously not expecting her to challenge me to anything. Especially a dual. I mean, she probably doesn't even know how to fight. I expected her to just flip her hair and walk away. That's how the girls in my world do it.  
_

_"Wha- a dual?" I asked, showing my confusion. I don't think I like the sound of that...  
_

_"Yes, a dual! I'll show you who's more superior-!" Suddenly, a guy, who I guessed was her twin since they both looked alike, covered her mouth with his hand.  
_

_"Maria! What are you doing!? You know better than anyone to never challenge a dual to a human familiar! Don't you remember father's story?!" the guy scolded Maria as he chuckled to me nervously. "Forgive my sister, human familiar. She's just a-"  
_

_"Mizuki." _

_"Huh?" He looked at me confusedly as I rolled my eyes.  
_

_"Don't call me '_human familiar_'__. I have a name and it's Mizuki." I explained as I crossed my arms.  
_

_"You can't talk that way to a noble!" Maria yelled. Okay, she's getting on my nerves. We already established (in my mind anyways) that I wouldn't hurt people any more or start any fights. Fighting will lead to bad memories. I swore that I would never fight any more. Sure, I slapped her in the face, but that's it. I will not participate in any fight.  
_

_"Do you think I care if you're a noble or not?!" Stay calm, you don't want to cause trouble here. It'll be bad for you, and Ansel will get angry. "And I will not participate in your 'dual'."_

_Maria was smirking. Her face was smug as if she won some competition that I didn't even know we were having. "Who knew that human familiars were such cowards!" Cow-WHAT?! "Then again, it's Ansel's familiar we're talking about."  
_

_I pushed up my sleeves. That's it! This girl's a goner! "I am no coward! I'm sure as hell could beat the crap out of you!" I was ranting again unconsciously. As I said before, when I'm mad, my mouth has a mind of its own. "I accept your stupid dual!"  
_

And that's what happened. If I had known that she wasn't the one who was going to fight me, I probably wouldn't have had my hopes up for a winning chance. Who knew she was an earth mage that could create earth valkyries? I certainly didn't.

I dodged another hit that was aimed for my head. Couldn't I have been given a weapon? Sure, I was good at hand-to-hand combat, but it's hard to find an opening when you're being attacked by a being that's going so fast that you couldn't even see it! If only I could- _Wait! There it is! An opening! _

I ducked down and slid, the blade of the sword so close to my face yet missing. I immediately stood up and spun kicked the valkyrie's back. It fell to the ground, dropping its sword. I grabbed the sword quickly and stabbed it in the back. It turned to dust as soon as the sword made contact.

The students that seemed to crowd around us were all shocked. I could see Ansel in the crowd. He looked surprised and... Worried? I guess he cares after all. I also saw that Maria had a baffled expression. Just as I saw Maria, a thought came to me. She didn't hold back. She seemed to be planning on killing me. That valkyrie had one thought on his mind and that was to kill. If it wasn't then it wouldn't have had a sword to begin with. I was getting angrier by the minute as these thoughts were in my head.

"Who's next?" My voice seemed to get lower, the aura around me grew darker. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Enough! Maria! You know that having battles in the courtyard is forbidden!" I heard Ansel yell as I saw him come between Maria and I. For some reason, I'm beginning to feel numb. My head is starting to hurt as well. I could barely hear the conversation Maria and Ansel were having.

"Battles between nobles! They still did not forbid the rule of fight a familiar!" Maria countered. Ansel clicked his tongue, muttering something that sounded like: '_Seriously, didn't they learn from last time?_'

"Still, it's not right! So leave my familiar alone!" Ansel snapped. Was he defending me?

"This is between your familiar and I! Stay out of this!" Maria yelled. My head was hurting, the yelling was making it worse.

_Awaken your power. _A voice said inside my head. I'll tell you one thing: it was not my voice. The voice was soft and gentle, yet had this dark tone to it. _Let me free. _

I closed my eyes. For some reason, in my mind, I could see a girl. It was that little girl from my dream a few night ago! Except she looked older, about my age.

"If it involves my familiar then it involves me as well!" Ansel yelled not moving away from his place. This angered Maria even more, she gritted her teeth.

Summoning another valkyrie, she pointed at Ansel while screaming, "Get out of my way!" The valkyrie dashed toward Ansel, its sword ready to pierce Ansel.

_Accept your destiny as the legendary familiar and awaken your powers! _

My eyes snapped open, but were no longer their usual bright purple color. Instead, they were crimson red, almost like the color of blood. My body moved on its own, running in front of Ansel and blocking the valkyrie's hit. I wasn't controlling my body any more. My arm should have had a baggy sleeve from my jacket, but instead the sleeve wrapped around my arm perfectly. I knew immediately that this was no longer my body.

Well, it was **MY** body, it just wasn't the one _I_ was used to seeing. I used my sword to push the valkyrie down to the ground; it turned to dust as it fell.

My lips began to move, and the voice that had came out was definitely not mine. It was darker, scarier. "_**You dare try to harm my master?**_"

"M-Mizuki?" I heard Ansel stutter out from where he sat on the ground. I'm guessing he fell when I ran in front of him. I ignored him and continued to stare at Maria.

"Where is the human familiar? Who are you?!" Maria yelled trying to stand her ground. However, you could see the fear in her eyes.

I, or at least the person who is controlling my body, kept a calm face on. "_**I am the human** **familiar.**_" The person gripped the sword. I stood tall and confidently.

Maria paled, taking a step back. "W-what?"

Even though I have no idea who is controlling me nor do I know what I'm going to say next, for some reason I feel as though this was a hidden part of me that I always knew I had just kept inside of me all this time. That probably doesn't make any sense, but it's what I felt at the time.

The controller (I'm calling the person who is controlling me that right now) stared down at Maria intimidatingly. She frowned at her, eyes narrowed and filled with hate. The controller spoke, her tone icy and cold. The threat brought chills down everyone's spine.

"**_I am the Soul of God, and you may not lay a hand on my master._**"

* * *

**Yes, I am leaving you with that. I gotta say, this is the longest chapter I have EVER made. Again, sorry for updating really late. I'm very busy. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so late. **

**~Superbluestar428  
**


End file.
